Mischief, Love, Snow and Fun
by theL3monTart
Summary: Jack Frost certainly did not expect to find people who could see him in the kingdom of Arendelle. Who were these two sisters who could see him, and one even had ice powers just like him? Jack snickered, "Sounds like fun." Pre-ROTG, Post Frozen Title will change later on!


Yes, I KNOW I have like a bajillion unfinished stories that need updating, but my cousin recently became a huge Jelsa fangirl and inspired me to write this! I may or may not continue. I know the beginning is a little slow, but I wanted to focus on Jack for the first chapter. Anyways, if you think it's worth continuing please review and load me up on ideas :) They are always much appreciated!

Anyways couz, if you're reading this, I hope you find it at least mildly interesting.

* * *

Jack was depressed. It was the end of yet another day of his, as far as he knew, immortal life. Exactly 135 years give or take, he said in his head. Another who knows how many more years of loneliness with no one but the so called guardians and man in moon who knew of his existence. They didn't count though, since they were always much too serious and busy with all their 'bringing joy to children' work to do, so they didn't really have time for him anyway. Don't get him wrong, it's not like he hated them or anything, especially when one of him favorite past times was annoying a certain rabbit, but he would admit that he was a tad jealous of them.. okay.. so not just a little, he was _really_ jealous. Cause why did people believe in them so easily and not in him when he tried so darn hard everyday?

What was he doing wrong? He didn't know and he was starting to think that he would never know. Nowadays, Jack filled his days with laughter and mischief, to distract himself from the pain of going through yet another day feeling annoyed and lonely.

Today, his agenda consisted of a short fly and stroll around the beautiful town of Arendelle. He hadn't been there in about 10 years and thought it was about time for a friendly visit, bringing the snow and fun along with him of course. Jack descended through the clouds and glided down gently through the air until he landed in the middle of the bustling, cheerful town square. The aroma of freshly baked bread and chocolate filled the air, a busking band was playing nearby, filling the town with a soothing melody. Jack wondered why he hadn't thought of coming here sooner. He had forgotten how interesting and relaxing the place was, and how it seemed to chase away all his worries.

Jack noticed that many of the citizens were wearing thick, layered winter clothing which meant that winter in Arendelle was just around the corner. With his presence, no doubt the winter would be coming a lot sooner than the citizens had expected. He swung his staff over his shoulders and dangled his arms lazily over it as he strolled down the street, taking in the sights and listening to the conversations of the townsfolk nearby.

"Queen Elsa is so beautiful and elegant! I hope my daughter will one day grow to be like her." One lady said to the other.

"I heard Princess Anna has taken a fancy to the newly appointed Royal Ice Master and Deliverer! They look so cute together!" Two girls giggled nearby, clearly immersed in their own fantasy world.

'A queen and princess huh?' Jack thought to himself. 'I think I remember two little princesses on my last visit here. Sounds like they've grown up. Especially.. Elsa was it? I mean wow, a queen! She must be like.. 22 years old or something? That's pretty young."

The winter spirit grabbed his staff and willed the wind to carry him to the castle, which was conveniently located just down the street. He dropped just before the front gates and let himself in since the gates were already wide open. Entering the castle, he floated down the many winding hallways and arches, eventually halting in mid-air when a certain painting caught his eye. It was one of a man and woman, side by side, both wearing crowns. "They must be the queen and king." Jack said to himself. He noticed a golden plaque below and read it aloud, "In memory of his royal highness and queen, may they forever watch over us."

Oh.. So that explains why Elsa inherited the throne at such a young age, he thought to himself. Poor kids.

The winter spirit drifted further into the castle, eventually finding a door leading outside into the back garden. Despite the weather being quite cold, most of the flowers were in full bloom. The garden was filled with tons of them. All in different colours and designs. Jack flew up higher to get a better view and settled upon an old spruce tree. He landed on one of the lower branches and sat with his back leaning against the bark.

Jack scanned the area around him when suddenly, his ice blue eyes set upon a lone figure sitting by some bushes of light blue flowers. A girl, he made out, probably around her early 20's, was sitting leisurely reading a book. Jack didn't realise this, but he was staring. Her braided hair, the colour of freshly fallen snow; they way her blue dress that hugged her body accentuating her curves; the long translucent trail of her dress that curled elegantly around her folded legs. Jack felt his world slow down. He had never felt like this before. In the whole 135 years of his known existence. He shook his head trying to snap out of his stupor. 'No way.' he thought blushing, 'No way could I be in Lo-'.

"Enjoying the view?" a voice asked.

Jack jumped at the unknown visitor's unexpected entrance and promptly hit his head on an overhead branch, sliding off his perch and landing of the ground with a pretty hard thump. The winter spirit gazed up from his position on the ground and noticed a different girl, one with slightly childish features and brown hair tied into pigtails, peering over him.

"Ouch. Looks like that's gonna bruise." The girl said. Her voicing holding a tone of amusement.

"Yeah, well no thanks to y- wait." The boy suddenly paused, realizing something. "Can you.. can you hear me?" Jack asked, desperation in his voice and eyes glinting with expectation.

"Duhh.. of course I can hear you, I'm not deaf you know." The girl answered back a little annoyed.

"And.. you can see me too?" Jack asked, getting off the ground and beckoning the girl to answer.

"What's with all the weird questions? I'm not blind either you know. I can see and hear you perfectly fine." The girl answered slightly annoyed.

Jack ran his fingers through his snow-white hair. "Wow, it's just that.. No one has been able to see me for so long. How is it you can see me?"

The girl raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about.. but anywaysss, let's get back to what you were doing before you fell outta the tree." the girl wriggled her eyebrows playfully. "Staring at my sister."

Jack wanted nothing more than to figure out how this strange girl could see him, but decided to keep the questions for later. No need to accidentally scare her off or something now. "Your.. your sister?" he answered back.

"Yeaah. That's my sister, Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle, her royal highness, the ice queen or snow queen as the townspeople have started calling her; take your pick."


End file.
